Welcome Home
by ForeverBlackSun
Summary: Sort-of-AU. Rivaille's finally coming home after a three month expedition and Eren can't wait for him to be back. It's Valentine's though and Eren wants to give Rivaille a Valentine's chocolate, but isn't sure he'll like it. Rivaille thinks that Eren's stupidly adorable even when he's being an idiot. "You still haven't welcomed me yet." "Welcome back, Rivaille." "I'm home, brat."


**Again, I am indeed writing the Overprotective Dragons update but I really really wanted to write this as a late Valentines fic because I always write 1827 but I never write any other OTPs from other animes. I'm so in love with these two I can't not write this, so please wait just a little longer? (#/\#) I just really want to get two more one-shots for Valentines done and then I'll release the new chapter, promise!**

**Also, this was done on a phone like my other V-day fic, so please excuse any grammatical errors. (#TT^TT#)**

**For those who are wondering, it's an AU somewhat like that of the Hunger Games with it's capital and districts and such but no games and pretty much just civilian living. The soldiers are really more explorers of sorts, finding places with things of interest that would be good for trade or business and fighting off the wild animals that surround the districts, clearing forests of them and building new things. They're just called soldiers because if war or trouble appeared they would be the ones taking care of it and because with all these wild animals around during explorations as well as the many who have died from starvation, poisoning, infection and etc., all because of their job. I hope that helps a bit.**

**I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Eren paced back and forth in his room anxiously, a fierce blush on his face as he contemplated whether or not to continue with his plan. He bit his lip and groaned, flopping on to his bed and curling up in a ball. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and exhaled shakingly only to open them and see the object of his troubles. He grabbed his pillow and stuffed his face into it, willing the heat in his face to go away as the small green box lay on his desk innocently. Stupid, stupid, he should never have accepted it in the first place!

He'd been walking down the street In the marketplace when something had caught his eye and he stopped to look at it. It was a small bakery, nothing big or fancy, but there'd been many people crowding around it with its pink and red decor shining in the sun. They'd decorated for Valentine's Day and had been advertising their chocolate on a little stand near the window and many young girls had rushed towards it, the small cutesy place a huge comfort since not many in this area knew how to make chocolate. It was a rare treat and forsuch a small and lower-middle class place it was a godsend. The prices were good and it helped the economy so he supposed it was a good thing they'd managed to get hold of the highly demanded sweet but the hordes of girls scared him a bit.

Shuddering at the amount of them swelling around the bakery, he looked to his shopping list to see what was next only to grimace and look back at the bakery warily: bread and cookies. He could have gone to another one but the nearest would be another twenty minute walk and he'd been looking forward to going home early. Rivaille would be coming back tonight and he was preparing a large dinner for the both of them, excitement taking over as his lover came home for the first time in three months. He'd cancelled all plans with Mikasa and Armin and immediately set out for groceries so that he could make a wonderful hot and delicious meal for Rivaille when he came home. Steeling his nerves, he headed for the small bakery and hoped for the best.

It'd taken him about ten minutes to push through the thick crowd but he managed to do it, albeit sweaty and sore from all the ribbing and pushing going on. Wincing as someone stepped on his foot, he maneuvred himself around the surprisingly strong girls (seriously, what were they eating?) and pushed his way to the very front and finding himself in front of a blonde haired girl with a kind smile behind a counter. He sighed in relief and blew his bangs out of his hair before brightening when she asked if she could help him.

"Yes, please! I need 4 loaves of bread and three mint chocolate cookies, thank you very much," he said, smiling as she nodded and wrapped them up for him. He looked at the line besides him and raised an eyebrow at the large amount of girls buying chocolate.

"They're just really happy I guess," he heard from in front of him and he accepted the parcels from the girl-Christa, her name was sewn into her dress- and he laughed.

"Yeah, you're probably right. It's just that I've only see them get like this during the Christmas season, you know?"

She laughed and nodded, blue eyes winkling merrily. "Well, everyone has a special someone they want to give chocolate to, right? They're just being women in love. Besides, the only other time we have this much chocolate around is New Year's when the capital sends in the sweets and delicacies for the first day of the year. I can't say I blame them."

Eren put the parcels into his bag carefully so as not to crush the cookies or smush the bread and looked up at her. Smiling, he turned towards the chocolate counter once more. "Yeah," he said, a knowing look in his eye as he smiled softly, "I'm sure they just want to be happy with their loved one."

Christa stared at him for a moment before she grinned and a thought struck her. "Do _you _have a loved one you're going to share chocolate with?"

Startled, he shook his head and blushed a bright red as he spluttered. "N-No, I don't think it'd be a good idea to- he probably wouldn't even- chocolate?"

She laughed and he found himself grinning with her before he shook his head.

"No," he said, rubbing his neck embarrassedly, "I don't think chocolate's the thing for me. I think I'll just stick to making good food for him to come home to."

She shook her head and pulled out a small dark green box with a light green bow on it and placed it into his hands, closing them around the box.

"Take it. It's a mint chocolate, just like the cookies, and I'm sure it'll be great. Completely free," she said, winking at him as he spluttered and tried to give it back to her. She smiled and shook her head.

"Come on, I know that look. It's the look of someone in deep, and everyone deserves a little happiness, right? Besides, I'm sure a soldier like him would appreciate some sweets now and then from his lover."

Startled, he looked at her suspiciously before glancing at the box in his hands warily. "How did you know he was a soldier?"

"I know he's a soldier because you're wearing the bracelet," she said easily, pointing to his hand teasingly. Blushing, he remembered the silver band he was given when Rivaille left for the first time. It was given to all those close to the soldiers, silver for lovers or spouses and bronze for family. It was part of being a soldier's loved one, being gifted by the capital in times of need and receiving special rights depending on their rank.

"O-Oh," he muttered, his cheeks reddening again as she laughed. "Sorry for sounding like that."

She waved it off and he felt his guilt ease before he remembered the chocolate in his hands. He tried to get her to take it back, but she refused and reluctantly he took it with him as he noticed the time, promising to pay her back for her kindness. She waved it off but he would repay her the second he could. For now, he had to cook.

Now that he was back at the house the realization that he'd gotten a chocolate for _Rivaille _hit him like a brick and led to the situation now. He didn't want the chocolate to go to waste, but he didn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of Rivaille either! If he gave him the chocolate, who knows what could happen? He might call it childish, or throw it away, or maybe even give it to someone else. As dark thoughts started to haunt his mind he heard the punding of hooves. Immediately, he stood upright and ran into the kitchen, making sure the food was still warm and the cookies were nice and cool before trying to straighten up his appearance as best he could. He combed his hair with his fingers and smacked his cheeks in an attempt to regain his cool, only just realising he'd been biting his lips again and stopping immediately.

A knock came at the door and he felt the world around him slow down as he opened it and saw his Rivaille standing in front of him, hair perfect as always and a smirk on his face as he looked a Eren.

"Miss me?" he asked, stepping inside the house and Eren could feel his throat clog up as tears welled in his eyes.

"Yeah," he breathed, wrapping his arms tightly around Rivaille and squeezing as his voice broke. "I definitely missed you."

He felt calloused fingers run through his hair and a soft kiss was pressed upon it, the touch ticklish. He inhaled the scent of wood and fire and pure Rivaille, tears slipping past his eyes as his head was raised by gentle fingers.

"Now, now, brat," he heard Rivaille say as his face appeared between the blurry tears, "don't go crying on me yet. You haven't even welcomed me."

Eren laughed, wiping away his tears and pecking Rivaille's cheeks."Welcome home, Rivaille."

"I'm home, Eren."

They kissed, slowly and gently, making up for lost time and forgotten touches as they embraced and tongues met in a teasing dance. They seperated and Eren placed his forehead against the raven haired man's and laced his fingers with his.

"God, I missed you," he whispered, eyes closing as he wallowed in the beauty of this moment.

"I missed you too brat," Rivaille muttered, rubbing soothing circles on his hand. "Three fucking months. I thought I was going to go insane."

Eren chuckled breathlessly and they kissed again, passionate and loving as they held each other for the first time in months. Rivaille bit on his lip and he whimpered, surprising the both of them as he pulled away to study Eren. Grey eyes narrowed and darkened before Rivaille slammed their lips back together, hand holding his head in place as he ravaged his lover's mouth, just barely catching the moan that slipped through red lips and swallowing it greedily.

Eren remembered the hot food waiting for them and just barely managed to push Rivaille away as he bit his neck and sucked on it, resisiting the urge to simply melt into his arms.

"W-Wait," he panted, hooded green eyes looking up at his lover. "W-We have to eat dinner first."

Rivailled growled before biting the smooth expanse of skin in front of him one more time, licking it soothingly as Eren pouted. He groaned when Eren smacked his chest weakly but leaned back.

"Fine," he agreed, grey eyes clouded. "But it better be some damn good food because I haven't eaten anything that doesn't taste like shit since I left."

Eren brightened and he pulled Rivaille to the kitchen, proudly showing off the soup and roast chicken he'd made and the sliced bread all spread perfectly on the table. Rivaille raised an eyebrow as he observed the table before nodding.

"Impressive."

Eren beamed and were he not so desperate for just that he would have rolled his eyes, instead choosing to smack his ass and sit down on the table, smirking when he squawked in indignation.

"So, are we going to eat or is this just for show?"

Eren "hmph-ed", crossing his arms and pouting before he pulled him down and forced him to sit at the table. He leaned in close to the green eyed boy, his voice husky as he traced his ear with his tongue.

"It's either I eat this or you and since you stopped me from devouring you earlier, I'd like to enjoy this and have you scream my name later. Understood?"

Eren gulped, nodding hurriedly as a dark pink settled nicely onto his skin, a satisfied smirk appearing on Rivaille's face while he picked up his fork to eat his chicken. They ate and caught up with each other, Eren bringing out the cookies and and the two of them enjoying the other's presence. Around two hours after his return, Rivaille stood up and said he wanted to take a shower, Eren having already heated up some water for him. As he put away the dishes Rivaille entered their room and stripped halfway, chosing a pair of clothes to change into after his wash only to have curiousity fill him when he saw the innocent little box sitting on their desk. Raising an eyebrow at it, he sauntered over to it and was just about to open it when Eren appeared in the doorway.

"Rivaille, I finished the di- Ehhh! No, don't open that," he exclaimed, throwing himself at the raven haired man. He dodged the attack and raised the other eyebrow, staring at the box interestedly. What could possibly be in there to make his lover so embarassed? He just barely ducked as Eren tried to steal it from him, throwing his lover onto the bed and straddling him to hold him down before studying the small box carefully. Eren cried out and tried to squirm his way out but Rivaille quickly stopped that by steeling his legs and putting all his weight on top of him.

"Ah, Rivaille," Eren pouted, "don't touch that! Just go take your shower!"

He looked down at his lover with faint amusement and a touch of something carnal before he shook it off, focusing on the box and not the bruised lips calling out to him to be taken.

"What are you trying to hide from me?" he asked, shaking the box in front of Eren's face.

"Nothing," he denied, trying to grab the box, "just give it back!"

He pretended to think about for a minute, internally snickering when Eren's expression brightened before replying, "No."

Eren's face fell and he couldn't help the smirk on his lips as he ran his hands under Eren's shirt, smrik growing when Eren yelped as his fingers brushed across a soft nub.

"Now, now," he muttered into Eren's neck, "why don't you just be quiet while I open this box and see what's making you so excited, hmmm?"

Eren shook his head frantically, willing the blood in his face to go somewhere else as he tried to snatch it away from Rivaille's hands. scowling when he missed and freaking out when deft fingers started to lift the cover.

"Fine," he exclaimed, grabbing hold of the sheets underneath him and fisting them as he wired his eyes shut. "Fine, I'll tell you what it is. It's chocolate, okay? It's a box of chocolate."

Rivaille looked at him and raised an eyebrow once again, his message clear to Eren: why would you need to hide that from me?

"Because," he muttered, "it's for Valentine's. I didn't know what you'd say if I gave you chocolate. You generally don't like stuff like this, all romantic and mushy. I thought you might make fun of me."

Sighing, Rivaille placed the box next to him, slipping something into his hands while Eren focused on the bed underneath them.

"Eren," he commanded, "look at me."

Confused, Eren did so only to gasp as Rivaille swooped down and kissed him fiercely, his tongue shoving something into his mouth. It was sweet and minty and it was followed by the taste of spicy taste of his lover, only just realizing he'd fed him the chocolate using his own mouth, moaning and threading his fingers through silken raven hair as his ears turned red.

The lack of air became apparent and they seperated, both of them panting as Eren looked up at him confusedly, cheeks pink and lips red again as his chest heaved.

"W-What was that for?" he asked, trying to regain his breath.

"That," Rivaille muttered, "was for being stupid and thinking I was going to make fun of you over a stupid chocolate, dumbass."

"But I honestly thought-," he started, silenced by Rivaille's lips against his own.

"But nothing. You're my damn lover and you need to stop thinking stupid things. Now shut up and kiss me," he growled as Eren laughed before smashing their lips together once more.

"Hey, Rivaille?"

"What," he bit out, already stripping Eren of his clothes as he attacked his neck savagely, biting and sucking everywhere to mark it as his and his alone.

"I love you," he gasped, arms pulling Rivaille away from his neck for another searing kiss.

"I know, dumbass."

* * *

**So? What did you think? Be honest, it's my first attempt at writing Rivaere or Ereri or whatever it is you call it. I hope you like it, and please leave me your thoughts and comments! As it is, I've still got my Yullen one-shot and my Destiel left before the OD update, so please bear with me. **

**~ForeverBlackSun**

**Published 2/18/14**


End file.
